1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to audio processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some computer-controlled audio processing systems, it is possible to adjust a large number of audio processing controls which are represented by respective screen icons. However, it is often difficult for the user to keep track of which control he is currently adjusting.